


Lunchtime Naps and Revelations

by lunelights



Series: Adrienette April 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #marinettechallenge, Adrienette April, Adrienette April 2020, F/M, some much needed naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunelights/pseuds/lunelights
Summary: Out of all of the things for Alya to walk into the classroom and expect to find, Adrien and Marinette passed out and tangled up together was not even on the list.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Adrienette April 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	Lunchtime Naps and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late posting this but here's day 2 of Adrienette April 2020. The theme was #marinettechallenge and I had a lot of fun with this one.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, Mylo. You can check out their tumblr [here](https://pain-changes-everything.tumblr.com/).

“Sorry Alya. I can’t stay for an interview. Maybe next time though! Bug out!” Ladybug swung away, with Chat Noir right on her heels. 

Alya was a little disgruntled but not surprised. Ladybug and Chat Noir both had less than two minutes on both of their timers. It was obvious that the duo was exhausted. There were two late night akumas the night before, the second of which didn’t get wrapped up until it was nearly time for Alya to get up. She hadn’t been able to make it to either attack, mostly because she was sleeping but also because she had been grounded for weeks after she snuck out for the last nighttime akuma.

And besides, she really needed to get back to school.Still, Alya wished she could have gotten an interview. It had been a hot minute since she had the opportunity to speak with either of the heroes and with the akumas seemingly getting more difficult, Alya knew that Paris could use a statement from the heros. Her lunch would have been a small price to pay in order to get that scoop, but she really needed to get back to school. It’s not like she had a magical mode of transportation and if she didn’t hurry up she wouldn’t have time to eat lunch before the afternoon classes started.

* * *

Alya made it back to school with plenty of time to spare. “Hey Nino. I gotta grab my bag from the classroom. I need to do some studying before Mendeleiev’s class.” She kissed his cheek and headed towards the classroom.

Nino followed close behind her. “Did you get any good footage from the battle? I wasn’t able to watch your live stream.”

“Pretty good. I’ll have to review it all later and post a highlight reel. I still wasn’t able to speak to Ladybug or Chat Noir though.” Before Alya could continue, she opened the door to the classroom.

In the front bench where Nino and Adrien normally sat was an unusual sight. Marinette and Adrien were tangled together, fast asleep. Alya, without saying a word, pulled out her phone and started snapping pictures.

“Babe don’t you think we should try and let them sleep?”

"Marinette said it was fine the last time. I'm sure she'll understand. Besides, they look so cute right now! I'm sure Marinette will want this for her picture wall," Alya whispered enthusiastically.

Nino placed a hand on Alya's shoulder. "They've both got to be exhausted. The last time Marinette passed out like this, she had been up all night working on commissions. And we all know how busy my bro is."

"We all know that Marinette passes out at school on a regular basis. That's why we started the Marinette challenge, but Adrien has never passed out at the same time before. This is special, especially with both of them still in denial."

Nino sighed. "Are you referring to how one day Marinette suddenly could speak like a normal human around him without a single stutter?"

"That's exactly what I'm referring to! I asked Marinette about it and all she would say is how she finally realized that she had been putting him up on a pedestal and she realized that that wasn't healthy for either of them. Then she wouldn't answer my question about whether she still had a crush on him or not! She just gave me a non answer!"

Nino looked thoughtful. "We all know that Adrien has been in denial about his crush on Marinette for a while now, but for Marinette to potentially get over him so suddenly? Something's up."

Neither Alya or Nino had noticed that Adrien had woken up and was watching them, an amused expression on his face. Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "Alya can you please explain why you're taking pictures of me and my girlfriend and why the two of you are whispering about us?"

"Wait what?!" Alya yelled, all attempts to keep quiet thrown out the window.

"What's all the yelling about?" Marinette mumbled, having been awoken by all the commotion. 

"When were you going to tell me that you and Adrien were dating?" Alya questioned her, trying very hard to keep the accusatory hint out of her voice.

"Um eventually. This is all a little new for us."

Alya wasn't satisfied with that answer. Anyone who even knew of her knew that the journalist wouldn't be satisfied until she got the full scoop. "Come on girl, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything!"

Before Marinette could respond, Adrien stepped in. "It's my fault we didn't say anything Alya. I asked her to keep it quiet. You know how my father is and we wanted to make sure this would work before we told anybody."

"Yeah but I wouldn't have said anything!"

Nino put an arm around Alya's shoulders. "You do get really excited about the things that you are passionate about and we all know that you would have had a really hard time keeping this a secret from the girl squad."

"Fine. You have a point." Alya slumped over, admitting defeat.

Marinette piped up. "I really did want to tell you Alya, but I had to respect Adrien's wishes. You guys were going to be the first ones we told either way anyway." Marinette untangled her arms from Adrien and leaned over the desk to give her best friend a hug, which Alya gladly returned.

Alya broke away from Marinette and waved her phone. "I guess you probably want me to delete these pics then."

"Not before you send them to me," Adrien said.

* * *

Later that day, Alya got a notification on her phone. "Adrien Agreste mentioned you in a comment." Curiously, Alya opened up Instagram.

There she saw that Adrien had posted one of the pictures she had sent him of him and Marinette taking a nap together. Alya scrolled down to the caption, read it, and promptly dropped her phone. Picking it up carefully (thankfully the screen wasn't cracked), Alya reread the caption just to make sure she had read it correctly the first time. 

"Excited to announce that I am dating the most beautiful girl ever, @marinettedesigned ! Special thanks to @alya.ladyblogger for the pics"

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome! :]
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://lunelights.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
